The Fake
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update] Jem vs a imposter. Modern version of One Jem Too Many from the 1980s Jem and the Holograms series.


Hasbro Inc. and Sunbrow Studios copyrighted "Jem", related characters, related places, and related things—from 1984 to 2010. All rights reserved. Do not sue me.

"The Fake"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

A Modernize version of "Jem": "One Too Many Jem"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

I walked to the kitchen—and it was a mess. Some of the girls forget to clean up after themselves. I tossed the leftovers in the trash. If the Rocking Roadster were around—I would turn into Jem and drive the park myself to the beach until I awaken from a long nap. The reason it was Rockin' Roadster was gone at Starlight Mansion was my sisters (Kimber Benton, Shana Elmsford, and Aja Leith) and Jem's new drummer (Carmen "Raya" Alsono) was having a talk to Lin-Z about Raya's winning of the talent search

Just then, a baseball broke the window. I heard Mary Allen and Terri arguing. I yelled, "Stop this argument right now!" I heard them making up. I turned—and wonder what Kimber might say—if she saw me this worked up. I turned and saw them entering. Aja tossed a ball that was once a paper bag from a fast food joint—it sailed over my head and lands in the trash gang.

Kimber stated, "Man, you look like you got rough-housed by the Misfits."

"The Misfits" is very annoying new wave band that "Jem and the Holograms" got as a trouble making rivals.

Aja stated, "You working yourself to the bones, Jerrica. Come with us—a new out with outfit will suit you with a capital S"

I stated, "Thanks for mentioning suits. I had not gotten around to doing the renewing on all 50 star contracts with "Starlight Music" label.

Kimber stated, "Oh, Jerrica, you're no fun!"

The drive was too quiet for our good—and we reach Starlight Music quickly. I head to the office—and got to work on the concert renewing. I was saving "Jem and the Holograms" for the last one as a kind of a paper work finished line. Everyone type of music was covered from classic to modern pop. As reach the 25 paper—I walked into what Kimber called a private recording studio—I picked up the headphones and started to sing my latest song, "Imagine Me".

-SONG BREAK-

"Imagine Me"

JEM

Imagine Me,  
Free from care  
Light as a feather,  
Floating on air  
Imagine Me,  
Can't you see  
How lovely it would be?   
Imagine Me,  
Breezing through  
Never a worry, nothing to do   
Imagine Me,  
What a lovely fantasy.

Everythin's goin' my way  
Everythin's rollin' along  
No pain, no strain,  
I can't complain  
Life is a happy song

Imagine Me,  
Coasting by,  
Solvin' my problems,  
Easy as pie.  
Life is simple as ABC  
Baby, just Imagine Me

Imagine Me (Imagine Me)  
Imagine Me

-SONG BREAK OVER-

At the sound of clapping, I turned to discover Rio, my boyfriend. He stated, "If I was you, I turn to Jem before I sing."

I blushed at this as I stated, "I didn't know you were here!"

Rio stated, "Jerrica, I come to take you out for a surprise lunch date."

I remarked, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy with doing the renewing all the star contracts. Raincheck, please."

Rio sighed as he left. Even Jem has to all business some days.

Chapter 2 – Rio

They are one important rule that had to follow on Jerrica's order: Treat her Jem as a different person from Jerrica Benton even in "Starlight Music"-owned and "Starlight Foundation"-owned vehicles. My truck at that time of that fake was own by "Starlight Music."

I saw Jem. She was wearing nightmare outfit that would look a lot better on Pizzazz of "The Misfits".

I asked, "Jem, what are you doing here?"

Jem stated, "Just hanging around. I heard that Jerrica turned your lunch day down—can I take her place."

I had an idea. I decide to take her the "Red Rock Café" and see how she acted. If she acted laid-back, I know Jerrica took up my office—but she acts different—we had a "fake" Jem lurking about. I stated to Jem, "Hop in."

Now, the "Red Rock Café" was inside the "Fashion Plaza Mall". The mall was a tall building that looks like a normal Los Angeles skyscraper. Your average teenager could send a week in there without getting tired out. "Red Rock Café" was the top floor of the "Fashion Plaza Mall" itself. It arrived at 2:00 PM. "The Red Rock Café" was packed to the gills—an old cliché, but it fitted the picture. People were eating—expect for the waiters. A bald man dressed in a nice suit was standing in front a bar

Jem stated, "Hey, badly. Give me you best table, now!"

I remarked, "Cold it, Jem."

Jem stated, "Hey, I'm hungry. You usually just lucky, Jerrica feed me an enough food to choke an elephant before a concert."

That sounds more like Roxy--I heard Eric has a hard time keeping his money because Roxy loves to eat--hen about Jerrica's Jem. I know had a few dates with Jem—so I know how she acts.

The bald man stated, "As madam can see, we are all filled up. Either wait your turn or go eat some place else."

Before I can said anything—I could I would have she was a "fake". She dumped an entire bowl of soup over another guest's head. This got us kicked out of the café. Outside, Jem attacked a digital photograph—and broke removed the memory card from photographer's digital camera.

I acted to stop her. If I mention she was faking Jem, it would expose Jerrica as Jem, so I asked, "What got into you?"

Jem stated, "Nothing. If you do not like my actions—take a hike. I can always get a new flunky."

I stated, "I going to get Jerrica. May she can get you back to your normal sweet personality."

I stomped off—but I felt like I fell into the fake Jem's trap.

Chapter 4 – The Holograms and the Fake Jem

A little later on the third floor of the "Fashion Plaza Mall", Aja, Kimber, Shana and Raya were pasting a record store, when a few CDs landed by their feet.

Aja stated, "The Misfits must be creating some trouble."

Shana stated, "We better see what's going on."

They walked into the record store. They discover a surprise. The Hologram's lead singer, Jem was throwing a "Misfits"-like rant about the prices of her album.

Raya asked, "What are you doing?"

Jem stated, "Getting what's mine. Stop acting questions those annoying little music brats."

The Holograms huddled to together to plan attack on Jem—and removed the Jem Star earrings with out the people knowing she is Jerrica Benton—but the time they broke their huddle, Jem was gone.

Kimber stated, "We better have the TALK with Jerrica. She's got a lot of explaining to do."

Raya stated, "I feel like I was in 'Gem' book."

Chapter 5 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

I finally finished my work. All 50 stars contract were finished-and this included  
"Jem and the Holograms". Rio and the Holograms entered—looking like they meet a nightmare. There were major-league angry with me, but I have done anything to get them all work up.

I asked, "What's your beef with me?"

Rio stated, "Our beef with your 'Jem' side, she threw a tantrum when I took her the 'Red Rock Café'. I did not want to expose you identity in public—so I told Jem I was going to get you straight her out."

Aja stated, "Afraid I have the same story for you Jerrica, just a little different place for the band's annoyance. We saw your 'Jem' song throwing CDs out of a record store.

Raya asked, "We talked to Rio. We know 'Nightmare' is on our new album. We thought this might be a weird stunt for that CD."

A familiar female voice entered, "If you want weird stunts—talk to Eric Raymond. He is the king of them—and the Misfits would ask some to play Jem. I have my own run in that rude fake. She ruined my audio recording deceive."

We looked at a young woman. She was blonde hair, Cassette. She was dressed in a "Jem" T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Instead of having her small audio recording deceive, she had a damaged one. Cassette is a cousin to both Video and Clash. Cassette finds out my identity by secretly comparing Jem's voice to Jerrica's voice.

Shana stated, "Come off, Cassette. They could not fake a Hologram to a H."

Cassette stated, "I know I don't have proof—but with Clash hanging with them—and Clash had always been a pain-in-the-neck in Video's life."

Kimber stated, "This is just an opinion, Mrs. Wright, not facts."

Cassette stated, "Well, my Jem costume for last Halloween is missing."

Raya stated, "May be it was an Ebay seller that stole it."

As Cassette stated as left, "Well, it's a possible—but I see what I can do. Tomorrow is the date for the annual California Music Technology Show. I hope to see you there. "

Kimber stated, "May you show go, Jerrica--as Jerrica."

I stated, "But if I see to be relaxing—they might put two to two together—and figure out I'm Jem."

Kimber give me her puppy-dog eyed face. This means—she is deadly serious. Any rejection to this face and Kimber would give me something bad. This happen before in last October when I rejected a 'Misfit"-type song. That Christmas, Kimber give me latest "The Misfit" album—much to my dismay. Therefore, I agree to take a day off—as Jerrica.

I tossed and turned in my bed. I could not sleep, so I turned on a copy of the last "Jem and the Holograms" CD.

-SONG BREAK-

"Nightmare"

Jem and the Holograms

Everything's going in circles  
Everyone's intense  
All of it seems so mysterious  
And none of it makes any sense

It must be a Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)   
Nightmare, I'm goin' through  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)  
What am I gonna do?

I'm stuck in a time warp (time warp)  
How did I go astray (astray)  
Baby, the matter is serious  
Won't somebody show me the way?

It must be a Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)   
Nightmare!  
When's it gonna end?  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Starts without a friend...

A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)   
Nightmare!  
The world's so unkind  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Have I lost my mind?

-SONG BREAK OVER-

The next day, I join my sisters at the California Music Technology Show. I saw the fake Jem trashing a "Starlight Music", I give a chase to her—and followed her into a dead end hallway that leads to the meeting place's offices staircase—but the only thing I saw was a female cleaner cleaning up the place. My sisters show up as I stated, "Impossible, she disappeared."

My sisters were still having doubts that I was not the rude Jem—so I walk to take the female cleaner.

I asked, "What's your name?"

The female stated, "Fredricka 'Freddy' Footstone. Please no 'Bedrock' or 'Scooby-Doo' jokes."

I asked, "Freddy, did you see a rock star past by here?"

Freddy stated, "Nope. The only humans I saw here were the males and females suits that worked up there." She pointed to the staircase to the office.

I sighed, "This is insane."

Aja stated, "Come on. We are going home."

When we returned home, I told what they saw. My sisters still thought they was a small possible that I was the Jem for weird stunt for "Nightmare". Kimber decided to turn on the TV—and see what is new. I saw the usual black-hair male newscaster appear on the screen. Next, two him was the logo for Jem and the Holograms. He stated, "It's been a week of changes, but nothing more shocking them the change in Jem of 'Jem and the Holograms'. She had become a public nuisance. In fact, 'Cool Trash' had already sold a million copy of its 'Jem Goes Berserk' issue. In related news, we live to Carolina Camera's new film premiere with your Hollywood News Hunter, Hector Ramirez."

A younger man with a mustache stated, "Hi, I'm Hector Ramirez. I am here at "Queen for a Month", Carolina Camera's new movie. We have the famous director, Flint Eastwood, and martial art star, John De Dame, and look who just a arrive: Rock star, Jem of 'Jem and the Holograms."

As I stand up out of the surprise, I heard my sisters yelling one word: "Impossible!" Mr. Ramirez tried to stop her—but the fake Jem remarked, "I'm the star everyone wants to see." Carolina Camera told her that it was her movie. The fake Jem stated, "Here's some popcorn"—as she dumped a bucket on bomb on Mrs. Camera.. Mr. Ramirez stated, "You saw here first—another one of Jem's latest rude rough-housing." I turned off the TV and I turned them—and stated, "There is someone imposing as me, but she's not going to get away with it."

Chapter 5 – The Misfits' Fake

I walked into "Misfits Music" and waited. Pizzazz was planning to reveal my identity to her follow band mates, "The Misfits". I heard Eric Raymond stated, "Good work. This bad news will scare Jem out of the spotlight for the rest of her life."

Pizzazz stated, "No thanks to you, Eric."

I enter the office. Eric stated, "Hey, woman. Clean this office some other time—when I had some embarrassing papers I need to shred."

I took off the first lawyer of my disguise. The Misfits looked very well ticked off.

Roxy growled, "Jem, what are you doing here?"

Jetta stated, "Spying on us. Get lost, you bloody creep."

Pizzazz grinned and stated, "Jem, drop the act."

I removed my Jem's mask—and the entire Misfits yelled, "Clash!"

Clash stated, "You know me, Jetta."

Jetta stated, "Pizzazz told me about you and your disguise, but this Jem disguise is your bloody ace of one—or as your Americans might say—this Jem costume takes the cake."

Pizzazz stated, "Our next album must out sell Jem because we turning your fans against her in a big way."

Eric stated, "Excellent, Pizzazz."

-SONG BREAK-

"Congratulations!"

THE MISFITS

Congratulations!  
You're on your way out   
From here on in, I'll be takin' the lead  
Congratulations!  
You're on your way out  
I'm bound to win; I was born to succeed   
Congratulations to me,  
Congratulations to me! (Congratulations)

Congratulations!  
You're on you way down   
I've staked my claim and you're takin' the fall   
Congratulations!  
You gave up the crown  
You've lost the game and it's winner take all  
Congratulations to me,   
Congratulations to me! (Congratulations)

You don't stand a chance  
Against the likes of me (me, me, me)  
Take a backwards glance,  
You'll soon be history! (history)

Congratulations!  
Soon all that you'll see   
Is people saying  
Congratulations to me!  
Congratulations to me,  
Congratulations to me (Congratulations, Congratulations!)  
Congratulations to me,  
Congratulations to me (Congratulations, Congratulations!)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I stated, "Nice song, but I think I here it before—Now, I remember, when we had the run of World Studios. I have to go—do not want any to know that Jem been here."

Eric stated as I left, "We can keep our mouth shout, Clash."

Chapter 5 – Cassette

I was lucky that I was able to fix my audio recording deceive. The fake Jem's rant to me about her life was still on the CD. I put in my computer that I used to analyze anyone's voice. It could decide anyone's voice. It can tell me that Pizzazz did all the work singing one of "The Misfits" songs—but that is an easy job—and one I do not a computer to do. I also helped figure out that Jerrica and Jem's voices were the same voice. I had a list of all stars—movies, televisions, sports, business people, and even music stars. I put the CD in—and analyzed the fake Jem's rant. It took me a while, but it was I disguise it was my most bothersome cousin, Clash.

I was mad as heck—and Clash is going to get what's she's doing. Checking the web, I discover that the Misfits would have concert soon. That means Clash will not be fake Jem for that day—and it will take the real Jem a while to come up with a trap for her. The best way to fowl Clash is to mess with the Misfits. They will not help her in anyway after she been mean to them. This will be an easier chance for Jem to expose Clash as the fake. I had two copies of my "Jem" outfit. One was for Halloween—that I assumed correctly—that Clash stolen that one. One was for a "Look Like" contest for "Diskcovery Records" and "Starlight Music"—which allowed me to meet Jem to record her voice.

Soon, it was the night of the big concert, I disguised myself as female roadie with a "Misfits" T-shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers. As "The Misfits" took the stage—I waited for a certain song. The songs the Misfits sing in concert are as random as a dice rolls during an old-fashioned board game. I know Jem's concerts like the back of my hands. Lucky, half-away during the show, Stormer mention something about "Jem" being rude. Pizzazz grinned and went into "Congratulations!" songs. As soon as the song was over—I make my appearance as Jem. They were stunned to see me. I grabbed Jetta's saxophone from out her hands us to beat up on Stormer's keyboard. Roxy had the drum set out for his concert—so I tossed Stormer's keyboard into Roxy's drum set—then Pizzazz tried to get stop—but I grabbed and her guitar and break up. I ranted one then for a long—calling their music the "worst in the world". I do not really mind their music—just their annoying rivals with "Jem and the Holograms". I allowed the security staff to get me and tossed me out.

According the follow's day newspaper report, The Misfits took an unscheduled break in their concert—to get spare instruments. If Clash shows anything that Jem—her attempt to get the Misfits to help will be reject.

The next day, I talked to called Clash about the "Misfits" concert. She was happy to get a change to talk my ears off about the "Misfits". Clash did not mention anything about a certain pink hair woman causing a mess.

Chapter 6 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

I was in my office. I was thinking. I had done much. With the contracts with the bands all fashion, I can turn my thought to that fake Jem. Now, I could call the police—but that just means the imposter will just disappeared—and Jem will be look bad.

I stated, "I got it. We set a trap for our imposter."

Kimber asked, "How are you going to that?"

I stated, "By staging the biggest concert ever."

Aja stated, "Those Misfits are going to be giving Eric some fits about this!"

The announcing of Jem's "Gala Concert" went smoothly. I was able to answer questions. After the press left, I called a few pals—Danse and Video. After I made those calls, I changed into Jem and have Synergy whipped up a hologram of Jerrica. After I while, I discovered the fake—and we cornered her.

I stated, "Well, fake. You got your cornered." I paused, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The fake stated, "What kind of scam are you trying to pull—I'm the real deal."

I stated, "If you are so sure that you are the real Jem, sing something."

The concert's crew started to stated lines similar, "Sing—if you can."

The fake coughed—and singed, "Call---me—crazy-----but---I------believe---in----happy---endings."

Rio took out a tomato from a hamburger he was eating and tossed it at the faker. It hit her fake's face—and she removed it—revealing her as Clash, the annoying Misfits fan.

The Holograms, the illusion of Jerrica, Rio, Video, and Danse circled around her—blocking her escape. I stated, "You got a lot of explaining to do."

Video stated, "Yeah, Constance. That's goes double for me."

Jerrica's illusion added, "Triple for me."

Clash stated, "It all started when I heard the Misfits added Jetta—but Jem's talent search had been hogging the news like it was Ms. Piggy hogging Kermit the Frog—the pun was intended. I disguised myself as Jetta to surprise the Misfits. I arrived early at "Misfits Music"—Eric Raymond punched me in the gut. Jetta must have made him mad. Anyway, the Misfits were in a rare mood—itching to get new CD out—and Pizzazz dragged me to the recording booth. I tried to stay with playing the saxophone—but Pizzazz wanted everyone do a new recording of 'I Am Moronic'—and that was a parody of your works. I tried everything to get out of it—but Stormer stated that Eric wanted the album finished before Jem's next album was lunched—and forced me to sing like you did."

Kimber asked, "So, what's did the Misfits did?"

Clash stated, "Laugh their heads off. Find the real Jetta—record their final song for their album. Pizzazz talked about not seeing Pink Hair for a while—and asked me to fake you for her. I know Cassette had a Jem costume she created for Halloween—so I stole it. I was the Jem at the Rock Red Café and the one at the record store. However, I like the Misfits; I was not the Jem at the Misfit concert. If I had their help, you will be up a creak with out an oar to help you."

Video stated, "Thank you. This Video is going to all major news shows in the Los Angeles."

Clash asked, "Even Harriet Horn?"

Video stated, "Even Lin-Z."

Clash stated, "I am out of here."

Clash jetted off to places unknown to us. Jem and the Holograms put a great concert. We ended it will a familiar number, "ALL RIGHT WITH THE WORLD"

-SONG BREAK-

"ALL RIGHT WITH THE WORLD"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is in sync,  
Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)  
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!

I feel great again,  
Feel first rate again,  
I'm with the people I love,  
Moonbeams are dancin' above

All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is in sync,  
Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)  
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!

Things are hummin' now,  
Things are drumin' now,  
Harmony is restored!  
We're singin', wingin', come on board!

Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)   
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!  
All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is alright

--SONG BREAK OVER-

After the concert, I decide to return to Starlight Music as Jerrica Benton—but I was surprise to see another fake Jem sitting in my chair in my office.

The second fake stated, "Thanks for stopping Clash. I was the one that ruin the Misfits concert. I had the feeling if I ruin it—it would prevent Clash from getting the help from 'Misfits Music'." The second fake stopped—and removed her mask—revealing her to Cassette. Cassette stated, "I just saw Video's expose on Clash's prank."

I stated, "You guys are quicker I thought you were be."

Cassette stated, "When you have Clash as cousin, you have to follow one of Misfit's titles—'You Gotta to Be Fast'-to stop her."

I laughed, "Cassette. Since you know my secret and help us stop Clash's plot--How do you think to an honorary member of the Holograms."

Cassette stated, "It would—'Like a Dream.'

I laughed.

Chapter 7 – Kimber Benton

I was wondering what gotten into Jerrica "Jem" Benton, as I was writing a new song in the music room. Jem had been going here and there for a month. Ashley entered my room and told me that the Holograms have a meeting with Jem. I head to the Meeting Room.

As I enter, I saw Jerrica as "Jem", Rio, Raya, Shana, and Aja sitting down. Jem was in her pink disco suit-like outfit. Jem stated, "With Clash faking us making the news, I come up with something that would prevent this from happening again—by Misfits or someone else."

Jem took out a wallet—and revealed following items: A Starlight Music ID, a Driving License ID, A Starlight Music Work Insure Card, and Credit Card. Jem had Synergy heck into the office. The reason is to have some ID on her person—so the fans can go back to think of Jem as a real—but mysterious personality.

Kimber stated, "Now this is outrageous, Jem."

Jem stated, "Well, thanks, Kimber. I send the entire month as Jem in order to do this."

Kimber stated, "But what about Starlight Music."

Jem stated, "I told Cassette to tell the staff that Jerrica was in Tokyo."

-THE END-

As you know in "A Electric Switch", Jem and Jerrica showed the two government agents a Starlight Music ID. This is the origin of how to come to be. Cassette is a new character, another cousin of Video—but different band then her annoying cousin, Clash. Having her being, an audio genius and can decode voices---allows me to have at least one of Video's pals know Jem's identity.

Since I removed, "The Fan"—I need a new episode for "Nightmare" song. However, I hate drugs but I did not want to the drug episode—since in mostly focus on the Starlight Girls—so I put "Nightmare" song in this episode. I do not mind "The Real Me" but I thought "All Right's With the World" song might be suit able for this episode. As always, lyrics for "Imagine Me", "Nightmare', "Congratulations!" & "All Right's With the World" are from "Jem: Unlimited"

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
